


Insomnie

by MissKitty28



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: BtVS Season 7, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: Une tasse de sang fumeuse, un bol de céréales, et une discussion nocturne... Une insomnie de Dawn l'amène à se retrouver le temps d'un instant en compagnie de Spike et à renouer avec lui. (Localisation : saison 7, mention du Spuffy)





	Insomnie

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte se situe plus précisément après "Lies my parents told me" (7x17).
> 
> J’ai toujours regretté que la relation ‘frère-sœur’ de Spike et Dawn n’ait plus du tout été exploitée en saison 7. Préférant me dire qu’il y a peut-être des scènes qu’on ne nous a pas montrées, c’est l’une d’elles que j’ai voulu imaginer !
> 
> A noter que ce one-shot fait initialement partie d’une autre de mes fics, qui est en cours d’écriture, mais comme je ne suis pas sûre de l’aboutir et que ce passage est parfaitement détachable du reste, je la poste. Néanmoins, si la fic en question venait à aboutir, ce passage y restera intégré.
> 
> Merci à ceux qui donneront une chance à ce texte :)

**~* ~* ~**

Errant dans la maison Summers à présent plongée dans le silence, la jeune Dawn enjambait les sacs de couchages dans lesquelles se trouvaient des potentielles profondément endormies. Trouver la maison aussi calme se faisait rare ces derniers mois, et la jeune fille profitait de la quiétude qui régnait provisoirement. Cela faisait une heure qu’elle était montée se coucher, mais Morphée s’étant provisoirement mis aux abonnés absents, elle avait pris la décision de se lever. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine comme elle en avait l’habitude lors de ses insomnies, elle prit place sur un tabouret, empoignant au passage un paquet de céréales qu’elle déposa sur le comptoir, avant d’en déverser une certaine quantité dans un bol, son visage reflétant un ennui profond. Une porte claqua soudainement derrière elle, et Dawn sursauta légèrement. Spike venait d’émerger de la cave.

« Désolé de t’avoir fait peur… »

« Oh, c’est rien, » répondit la jeune fille.

Dans un silence confortable, pendant que Dawn s’affairait à passer distraitement une cuillère au milieu de son bol, Spike se dirigea vers le frigo pour prendre une poche de sang qu’il déversa dans une tasse, et mit à réchauffer au micro-onde. Pendant le temps imparti par la machine, Spike observa longuement la jeune fille et finit par hausser un sourcil.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, Globule, mais ça a l’air passionnant… »

Dawn releva soudainement le regard vers lui. Réalisant que depuis son arrivée, elle n’avait pas quitté des yeux ses céréales, elle finit par se justifier d’un ton nonchalant.

« Je compte les céréales pour m’endormir, j’ai décrété que c’était mieux que les moutons. Enfin, je pense… T’as jamais essayé ? » finit-elle innocemment.

« Je ne mange pas de céréales à vrai dire, je suis plus… »

« …poches de sang ! » finit Dawn.

Un petit sourire se forma au coin des lèvres de Spike. « Ouais, c’est l’idée. »

« C’est quand même triste, » ajouta la jeune Summers avec une petite moue.

« De ne pas manger de céréales ? » demanda Spike confus en haussant un sourcil.

« De ne pas manger tout court, en fait.»

Spike haussa les épaules. « On s’y fait… »

« J’imagine. Et puis, crois-moi, les céréales, c’est pas le meilleur truc à côté duquel tu passes… Tu ne préfèrerais pas être humain ? » finit-elle le regard interrogatif.

« Pour le vague souvenir que j’en garde, non, pas vraiment… » lui répondit-il certain. « Bien que ça ait ses avantages. »

« Tu as une âme, c’est déjà une bonne partie de ton humanité. Les éléments manquants ne sont que des détails physiques… »

« On pourrait dire ça, oui… »

La sonnerie du micro-onde retentit et Spike se tourna vers celui-ci pour récupérer sa tasse. Se tenant toujours face à la jeune fille, il commença à en avaler quelques gorgées. Dawn, qui avait continué à l’observer d’un œil intrigué, finit par reprendre la conversation, l’air hésitant.

« Comment t’as fait ? »

Spike, ne comprenant pas, haussa un sourcil et fit passer son regard de droite à gauche, s’interrogeant sur ce qu’elle voulait dire.

« Comment j’ai fait quoi ? »

« Ton âme. Pour la récupérer. »

Spike sembla surpris quelques secondes qu’elle aborde ce sujet, mais lui répondit malgré tout.

« Buffy ne t’a rien dit ? »

« Buffy… Buffy ne m’a expliqué que les grandes lignes et je… je ne sais pas trop… enfin, j’aurais bien aimé savoir. »

« C’est un peu long… » bredouilla t-il en début de réponse.

Dawn l’interrompit. « J’ai toute la nuit, j’arrive pas à dormir de toute façon. »

Spike décida de rebondir sur sa réponse avec humour. « Tu veux dire que mon histoire risque d’avoir un effet soporifique ? »

« Je veux surtout dire que quitte à ne pas dormir, autant faire dans l’utile. »

Spike la scruta d’un regard amusé et poursuivit au bout de quelques secondes en feignant l’indifférence.

« Je suis parti à l’autre bout du monde… Ca a été une quête longue, douloureuse et périlleuse, mais… je savais où je devais aller. J’avais entendu parler de ce démon il y a longtemps, mais jamais je n’avais désiré –je veux dire vraiment désiré quelque chose, et surtout pas une âme… Mais ce que… ce qui s’est passé… » il détourna la tête en contractant sa mâchoire, rien qu’à l’évocation du souvenir de ce qu’il avait failli faire. Après quelques secondes, il poussa un soupir et reprit. « J’ai voulu changer. J’ai voulu devenir quelqu’un. Je voulais… retrouver mon identité. Celui que j’étais. »

« Un vampire ? » demanda Dawn consternée.

« Un homme. »

Dawn hocha très légèrement la tête, surprise par le l’air grave qui marquait désormais ses traits. Il semblait déstabilisé, mais néanmoins sincère.

« Redevenir William… ? » continua t-elle.

« En quelque sorte… J’étais en colère. Contre moi-même… et même contre Buffy. Je détestais l’idée de lui avoir fait du mal, je détestais le fait de ressentir toutes ces choses à cause d’elle… La culpabilité, la souffrance… Jamais je n’aurais dû pouvoir les ressentir. Pas en tant que vampire. Mais je n’en étais plus vraiment un. Et je n’étais pas un homme non plus. Je ne voulais plus être dans cet ‘entre-deux’… Je savais que c’était la bonne chose à faire. Je voulais être quelqu’un de bien, pour elle. Et je voulais être quelqu’un tout court, en fait… »

« Ça demandait du cran. »

« Je la voulais, » répondit-il nonchalant.

« Ton âme… ou Buffy ? »

« Au début, je ne te le cacherai pas, les deux. »

Dawn fronça les sourcils. « Ce n’est plus le cas ? Pour Buffy ? »

« J’ai juste revu mon fonctionnement et appris à être moins égoïste… Elle ne mérite pas que je pose un tel poids sur ses épaules. Elle ne me doit rien. »

Dawn fit un air entendu. « Ça t’a en tout cas donné la force de vouloir récupérer ton âme… »

Spike approuva d’un léger mouvement de tête, et poursuivit d’une voix basse.

« Les peines de cœur, ça fait faire beaucoup de belles choses… »

Dawn eut un léger sourire triste et poursuivit sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour détendre l’atmosphère.

« Je vois vraiment pas ce que vous trouvez de si exceptionnel à Buffy ! Mis-à-part ses supers pouvoirs, qui soit-dit en passant, ne m’impressionnent pas du tout, elle n’est pas si exceptionnelle. Elle peut même vraiment être détestable, et envahissante quand elle s’y met. Sans parler de ses humeurs ! Enfin, avec moi surtout… » finit-elle en poussant un faux-soupir dépité. « Mais bon, je suis sa petite-sœur, je fais avec… »

Spike laissa échapper un éclat de rire. « C’est sûr que la p’tite Dawn Summers est une dure à cuire. »

« T’as l’air d’oublier à qui t’as affaire ! » dit-elle d’un ton fier, semi-sérieuse.

« Il semblerait. » Après quelques secondes de silence, il poursuivit amusé. « Tu ne comptes plus tes céréales ? »

« Non, j’ai perdu le fil. Et puis, c’est pas vraiment drôle… » finit-elle en faisant négligemment tournoyer sa cuillère dans le bol.

Spike lui adressa un sourire amusé. Il venait de finir sa tasse de sang, et il se tourna quelques secondes pour la disposer dans le lave-vaisselle. Voyant qu’il commençait à se diriger vers la porte qui menait à la cave, la jeune fille le retint.

« Spike… ! »

Le vampire, la main sur la poignée, tourna un regard interrogatif vers elle et Dawn poursuivit maladroitement.

« Tu sais, par rapport à ce que tu as dit… Je… je pense vraiment que t’es devenu quelqu’un de bien. Et puis, ce que je t’ai dit, quand tu es revenu à Sunnydale… je ne le pense plus. »

« Plus de risque de me réveiller en flammes ? » se surprit-il.

« On pourrait dire ça, oui. Sauf si tu fais du mal à Buffy, » se reprit-elle précipitamment, l’air faussement menaçant, mais néanmoins sérieuse.

« Si je fais à nouveau du mal à ta soeur, je me jetterai moi-même dans les flammes, Globule, je peux te le garantir… » murmura Spike en réponse.

« Mais je… je ne déteste pas, » continua t-elle. « Je crois sincèrement que tu as changé. »

Bien qu’il ne veuille pas le montrer, ce qu’elle était en train de lui dire le touchait bien plus que ce qu’il n’aurait cru. Gardant son éternelle attitude désinvolte pour masquer son émotion, il lui répondit avec un sourire reconnaissant, tout en ouvrant la porte.

« Tu m’en vois rassuré, Dawnie… »

La porte se referma sur lui, et la jeune sœur de la Tueuse se tourna à nouveau vers son bol, combattant une insomnie qui semblait partie pour s’éterniser.

 

**FIN**


End file.
